I had my Secrets
by salh137
Summary: Bella Potter is home after hiding during the War. Now, back at home and school, how is she going to react when she sees the family left her behind?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Flashback ~**

"**Bella, I don't want you to come with me."**

"**You don't want me?"**

"**No."**

**~ End ~**

Who knew that that little answer could destroy my life so much? I sure as hell didn't. And it wasn't even my real life and it's nearly killed me. Charlie has been great but his not the one I need. And it's not Edward I need either.

I need my brother. I need Harry, my twin.

Bet you weren't expecting that. But it's true. Harry James Potter is my twin brother. I was sent away during what would have been my seventh year while Harry hunted down a way to kill Voldemort.

I wasn't told how, just that it would be too dangerous for me with Death Eaters searching for me due to the prophecy about me.

Harry has his but there was one about me shortly after. I'd never actually heard it but I knew the basics of it.

A lot of power, protect Harry, hidden from the world. Everything came true too by the way. I was stronger than most witches a Hogwarts, my wand was just a way to channel the magic but I tended to use my hands a lot. I usually placed my wand in a strap on my forearm.

_Harry, _

_Been awhile hasn't it? I hear that you were successful in defeating Voldemort. Finally is all I have to say. I always knew you could do it and would win. Restoring peace to the wizarding world – my hero. _

_I know that Death Eaters are still roaming around free and that the danger hasn't fully past but I need you. I want to come home. Something happened here that I wont write but I'll explain if you come. _

_Blackmail I know, but I never fight fair. _

_Please Harry, I need you more than ever. _

_Bella_

That was the letter that I sent off to him a few days ago. I hadn't received anything back and was worried.

I was contemplating what I was going to do as it was a Saturday and all my homework was done.

"I can stay home if you need me." I turned to see Charlie walk into the room with his fishing gear.

I smiled slightly and shook my head. He looked unsure about going but a knock on the door drew our attention. I stood to get it with Charlie following me.

I opened the door and nearly broke down with tears of happiness.

There standing just outside the door was Harry and Ron.

I jumped into Harry's open arms and broke down. I was so glad to be with my brother again.

"I'll let you guys catch up. See you later," Charlie said walking out the door but Harry stopped him.

"Actually, I'm grateful for you protecting her but its time for her to come back with us," Harry said with his arm still around me. Charlie froze.

"I knew this would come. Take care kiddo," he said giving me a brief awkward hug as Harry refused to let me go.

"I'll come back to visit," I promised as Charlie walked away quickly, not one for big goodbyes.

He paused at the car. "You take care of her," he said to Harry seriously. "She's been through enough."

And with that and a final wave in farewell, Charlie climbed into the car and was gone.

"Your thinner Bells," Ron said once we were back in the house. I just nodded, not in a rush to explain.

"What happened Bella? Your letter was a bit vague on some of the events here" Harry asked looking at me concerned. I sighed.

"Can I explain to everyone? I'll only be able to say it once," I said softly, feeling better that he and Ron were here.

Harry nodded. "Hermione and Ginny are cleaning the house with Mrs. Weasley for you," he said smiling.

We stood in silence for a moment as they looked around the room.

"Let me pack and then let's get out of here," I said smiling for the first in about a month. The boys nodded and followed me out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room.

I pulled out a bag and the three of us began to pull everything out of drawers and cupboards to shrink them to fit. While we packed the guys asked questions about my life in the last year.

They were surprised that I wasn't with Renee, where I had started a year ago. They both suppressed their anger when they heard that I had had to leave due to the Death Eaters closeness.

"I couldn't put her in danger," I said referring to Renee. I glanced at Harry and Ron, neither of which were great with their tempers.

"How are Hermione and Ginny?" I asked to guide the conversation to saver topics. It worked.

Harry and Ron began talking over each other about how the girls were. It was relaxing having them do the talking while I just packed and made comments every now and then.

Ron and Hermione were a couple, about time I thought. They had both so obviously liked each other for years. As had Harry and Ginny, I was glad to hear that they were together again.

"Malfoy said to say hello too," Harry said surprising me. I paused in my packing to look at him. He returned my look.

Draco and I had had a very secret thing a few years back but I had ended it when I saw that he had the Dark Mark on his arm. I avoided him like the plague afterward.

"How is he? I ask with real curiosity. Harry turned away adding more to the bag.

"He's fine. I don't like the guy but he's alright," he said checking the room for anything he may have forgotten.

"Still a bloody ferret in my head," Ron said leaning on the wall. I just shook my head. I had everything except my school stuff that I had hidden under the floorboard. I knelt down and pulled up the board.

There was more stuff here than before. I pulled items out and nearly feel apart again. My birthday presents were in there. My CD and plane tickets. I pulled them out along with my small bag of magic stuff. And throw them into the bag. I couldn't look at them yet.

"All done," I said standing up.

"Great. Let's get you out of here," Harry said as Ron grabbed my bag and walked down stairs ahead of us. Harry put his arm around my shoulders and guided me through the house.

"You going to miss it?" he asked quietly. I thought for a moment.

"I'll miss some of the people and the fact that I was just plain Bella here. No sister to the Boy Who Lived and no magic," I replied.

We had reached Ron who was standing in the lounge room holding his wand.

"Shall we?" he asked. I was suddenly nervous about going back to the life I had left. What if no one wanted me back?

Harry and I took out our wand silently. With a crack, Ron was gone with my bag.

Harry took my hand and I let him lead. With a pull and crack, I opened my eyes too see The Burow standing before me. Ron already walking in the door. I just stood taking it in again.

Time hadn't changed it and if there had been any damage due to the war, you couldn't tell. I heard shrieks from inside and I smiled. Ron had announced I was here.

"They missed you Bells," Harry said pulling me forward.

I was almost at the front door when two bodies hit me almost pushing me to the ground. A red head and a brunette were holding me so tight that I almost couldn't breath.

"Okay," I said as I eased them off me slowly with a bit of magic aid. "I missed you guys too."

"Thank Merlin your home," Ginny said grabbing me again, not as tightly though. Hermione had silent tears falling down her cheeks that hit her huge smile.

"We missed you a lot," she said joining the hug too. I returned their hug and we all cried together silently – I was so glad to be home.

"You owe us a story," Harry reminded me quietly pulling me from my happy place into the dark place I thought I could escape.

The girls pulled back and I nodded slowly.

There was no way I could escape this. I had to face my past, and my hurt.

**To those who have read my other story,**

**I know its not the next chapter but I found this on my computer and thought I'd put it up to see reactions. There's I think two more chapters…..**

**But yeah. Just let me know what you guys think. **

**That goes for everyone **

**Steph**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell us what happened," Hermione asked after we were all sitting around the Burrows kitchen. And really mean 'all'. Mr and Mrs Weasley here along with all the Weasley children minus Fred but plus Fleur, Harry, Hermione and myself were all there to here what I had been up to.

I sighed as I organised my thoughts. I worked my memories forward to the first day I went into hiding.

"Well, you know how it started. I had no choice but to leave or put you all in danger. Professor McGonagall sent me to a squib that she trusted. Renee.

I pretended I was her daughter for a while that had been away at a boarding school in England but her boyfriend then husband got suspicious and the Death Eaters were getting closer in their hunt. I couldn't stay with her and put her in danger that she couldn't get out of. So, before they figured out where I was fully I went to another friend.

Charlie was Renee's previous husband. Squib as well and living with him was easier when it came to pretending that I was a daughter. Everyone bought the story and I became Isabella Swan, the chief's daughter. It was okay for a while before I went to the school. That was where I met them.

The Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward," my voice cracked a bit over his name. I hadn't thought it let alone say it out loud. I paused for a moment.

"They weren't human, I could tell that instantly. They were dangerous but I was curious. They weren't anything I had come across before so I got closer than I should have. I fell in love with one of them.

And then they left." Pain ripped through me as I said the words out loud. I ran my hand through my hair and noticed that it was still brown. I focused on it and turned it back to the black that had red through it. (.com/addictions/ )

"What were they?" Bill asked breaking the silence.

"Vampires," I whispered. Madness ensued, everyone began yelling and blaming each other that I had gotten involved with more danger.

I whistled to get everyone's attention. They all froze and looked at me. "That's the quick version. If you want the full story you need to sit down and be quiet," I told them harshly.

They sat and I told the story, right from the very moment I had walked through the doors of Forks High School. They gasped in the right places and anger shook Harry in some parts but Ginny calmed him down with a touch of her hand.

By the end of my story, Fleur was crying on Bill's shoulder, Ginny was hugging a murderous looking Harry while Hermione held Ron in one place and Mrs. Weasley hugged me.

"No reason? They just left you there?" Harry was so angry that they could do this to me.

"They owed me nothing. They were free to go, I knew it would happen," I said from Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"He used you to pass the time," George said softly, the room fell silent. I had never thought of it like that but it was pretty much the truth.

"I guess," I said finally. I blinked back the tears that were forming in my eyes. "Look, I just want to back to school and forget it, move on. I need your help to do that, so no trying to find them or going through the Ministry. Just let them be and let me be," I begged the room but aimed my words at Harry.

He moved softly from Ginny's arms and moved to crouch in front of me. "For you Bell, we move on," he said rubbing my cheek and getting a tear and hadn't noticed fall. I smiled at him.

"But they find you, in any way, and I will hunt them," he promised. I didn't need the murmurs of agreement that came from around the room at Harry's statement but I nodded.

I doubted they were even thinking of me. So why did Harry's threat sit in the front of my mind, warning me, making me think that it would come true? Could I live, knowing that one of them could die because of me?


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

"Edward!" I heard a voice yell in my ear but I didn't even have the desire to flinch. I deserved the pain I got every day for what I had done. I had left her, the one person I loved with my whole non-beating heart.

I turned my head slowly to the voice. I saw Alices face looking at me with worry. I got one thing from her head and I thought I would lose it.

_Bella._

"What happened to Bella?" I asked her moving into a crouch in the blink of an eye. Alice's face fell and she looked away from me. I looked around the room and saw that it had filled up with my family, their panic nothing compared to my terror and fear.

I scanned Alice's head as she went through her visions.

_Charlie's house empty. _

_Mike Newton interviewing a new person with a sad expression. _

_Her desk at Fork High School empty. _

"_I'm sorry Charlie," a man in a police uniform said to a devastated Charlie. He didn't move and he had a cut on his cheek. _

"Where is she?" I cried still pulling things out of her head; they all said the same thing. My Bella wasn't in Forks.

"This was the last time I saw her," Alice said as she replayed her vision for me.

_Bella was writing a letter. _

_Bella going to answer the door with Charlie and then –_

Nothing.

That was where she vanished. "What happened?" Emmett asked in the quietest voice I had ever heard. Alice shook her head as I fell against the walled again and groaned.

She was gone and it was my fault. Gone, gone, gone, gone.

"I don't know." Alice said sobbing. "I didn't see in time. I should have done something. I should have saved her," Alice cried into Jasper who had come to hold her.

I felt the waves of sorrow from Jasper as he picked up the feelings from Alice. He couldn't control it and it was spreading rapidly. My hands stopped my head falling and I doubted I would move again.

"I should have watched her!" Alice shouted at me.

"Isabella is fine," a voice said behind the group in front of me. They turned in surprise and we all saw a stern looking older women walk into the room, wearing what I can only describe as some sort of green robes.

"Who the hell are you?" Emmett snarled pulling Rosalie behind him. The woman smiled and looked at Carlisle like she knew him, which I doubted due to his surprise and worried expression that mirrored his thoughts.

"I am surprised Carlisle. Albus had told me you raised children with such manners that were sure to surprise," she said not moving. I tried to read her mind but it was difficult, not impossible but I only got bits and pieces.

_Surprising…high respect…..need them…..could be in danger…._

"I'm afraid I don't recall ever having met you," Carlisle replied trying to keep a calm and level head.

"We never did," the woman admitted and smiled. "But you knew Albus Dumbledore before the War, before he died," she finished softly.

"Yes I know Albus," Carlisle replied surprised to hear the news that he had gone. "He's gone?" Carlisle asked with shock and grief in his voice and thoughts.

"I am here to ask you a favour. Albus always spoken so highly of you and I need your help," she said pleading. Esme motioned to the sofa where the woman sat and sighed.

"Who are you?" Alice asked curiously. The woman on the sofa looked like she would hit herself.

"Of course. Please forgive me. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since Albus pasted on. He spoken of your unique gifts and I call upon you to protect the school in this dangerous time."

"Please," Emmett snorted. "You want us to believe in wizards and witchcraft?" it did sound a bit far fetched but we were vampires, right out of myth as the Professor said shutting him up.

"We're all in danger, please. Help us," she begged looking from one of us to the next.

None of us said anything, surprisingly it was Rosalie that broke the silence.

"You said Bella was fine. Where is she?" Rosalie wasn't the one I had guessed would ask the question but I found myself desperate for the answer.

"She's at the school, or will be shortly. Finishing her final year," Professor McGonagall said. I was confused, Bella at a school for magic?

"You said something about protect. Would we be staying there 24/7?" Alice asked, her thoughts surrounding Bella. I began to feel hope, that she was okay and that I would see her again.

"Yes you would. Are you saying that you help us?" Professor McGonagall looked and sounded relieved.

"When do you need us?" Carlisle asked. I would see Bella again. My Bella would be back with me, me at her side.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"I hate the first day of school." Ron had been complaining since we got the train this morning. I personally was looking forward to going back, seeing everyone again. Getting back into the life I left.

"Ronald really. Its our education and its safer than it was last year," Hermione said with her head lost in Hogwarts; A History again. I smiled and looked back out the window while Ron continued complaining.

I was really looking forward to being me again. Not clumsy, or a danger-magnet but just me.

I had put my hair and eyes back to their normal colour, black and red hair with eyes like Harry's but with some of dad's hazel. I was basically the same in appearances apart from these aspects.

"More attention for you Harry," I said suddenly. My head snapped to the door at the same time Harry's to see a group of younger girls run away giggling after being caught staring at him.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Ginny and holding her in her seat.

"Magic is magical," I said in a singsong voice. Now that I was out of hiding my full power was coming back slowly. I didn't know how long it would take; Ron thought a good fight with someone would do me wonders. He personally hoped it was Malfoy.

I spent most of the trip staring out the window thinking about what it would be like to go back. The countryside flew past and the hills and darkening sky made me smile.

"Time to get changed Bella," Hermione's voice pulled me out of my daydream. I turned to see that the boys had gone and Ginny was pulling her robes out. I did the same.

We dressed in silence and soon I was in my black robes. I smiled again.

"You're smiley," Ginny commented returning the smile.

"I'm just happy to be home," I said siting down again, curling my legs under me.

"We're happy your back too," Hermione told me sitting opposite me. "Wasn't the same without you," she continued. I grinned at her.

"Oh yes. While saving the world you had lots of time to think about me," I smirked at her. She just laughed as the castle appeared through the window.

I was home.

Sitting in the carriages up to the school was awkward. Draco had decided that getting into the carriage with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and myself was a great idea. He and some guy, Blaise I think, got in just as we were leaving.

Draco ended up sitting beside me which just made my night. Not.

The others were in conversations trying to ignore the two additions to our group.

"How have you been Bella?" Draco whispered to me. He was so close that no one else could hear. I sighed, I knew he would seek me out eventually.

"Fine," I replied shortly. It was his turn to sigh.

"Talk to me," he begged.

"What is there to say?" I asked with real curiosity. We hadn't left thing great between us but that had been about a year and a half ago.

"Is there really nothing to say?" he asked. I felt he hand on my arm and flinched away.

"No," I said firmly but he didn't give up. The whole rise was spent with him trying to get me to talk. I stubbornly refused. We arrived at the school with me not having said anything more.

"Big feast," Harry said putting his arm around me as all eyes were draw to me. My return had not gone unnoticed, sadly. I had hoped to come back and just fall into my routine with no one knowing, guess that's not happening.

"Oh my god. She's back."

"Where did she go?"

"I heard she was pregnant."

"I thought the Death Eaters got her."

"Why the hell is she back. No one wants her here."

The last comment hit me as did the voice. Pansy Parkinson. Draco's wannabe girlfriend and one of the few who knew my history with him. I cringed.

"Just ignore her," Ginny said as two pairs of arms grabbed me. I looked at see Luna on one side and Colin Creevey on the other.

"We missed you," Luna said pulling back smiling at me.

"That seems to be the general consensus," I teased but hugged them both back. I pulled back, as did they, and we walked into the Great Hall with Harry and Ginny. I glanced around to see that Ron and Hermione already seated with spare seats around them.

I sat gladly and looked around the Hall. There were still a few scorch marks that had been left as a reminder of the past but other than that, the room was the same. The Heads table still stood in the same place but with Professor McGonagall in Dumbledore's place. I doubted I would ever get used to that.

I soon fell into conversations around me, answering questions or steering onto safer topic when needed. I spoke to Colin and his brother until our attention was draw by the Headmistress standing up.

"A new year, with dangers still around us but those can wait. For now, please eat." And at the end of her sentence, the plates filled with food. I didn't realise how hungry I was.

My conversation continued through dinner and desert. It was great to catch up with everyone. None of us mentioned last years fight and I was glad. I didn't want to face it yet, I had been through enough at the moment without thinking of those that we had lost.

After the tables had been cleared and we were al full, Professor McGonagall stood again and the Hall fell silent.

"Again welcome back to Hogwarts. Though the War has ended and the danger has mostly passed, there are a few precautions that we as a school will be taking. I have called upon the help of old friends of Professor Dumbledore's to help protect the school. I have the Cullen family to help us," she said but I froze at the name.

The group around me turned to face me. I stared at the table trying to control my breathing.

Memories hit me all over again and my breathing became uneven. I felt Harry put his hand on my shoulder and words of comfort whispered to me. I heard no more of the speech.

I looked toward the front of the Hall and regretted it. There they stood, all seven of them. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to breathe. I was feeling a bit faint.

"Come on, lets get out of here. They don't matter," Harry said rubbing my back.

I nodded. "Please get me out of here."

Harry stood and helped me up, my eyes stayed glued to he floor. I knew everyone would have turned to see what was going on but I really didn't care. I needed to get out.

What were they doing here? Protecting the school? How could they be here now?

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall's voice rang over us.

"I need to get her out of here," he said offering no explanation.

I moved my hair and looked up toward them. My eyes filled with tears.

"Bella," Alice cried out. I shook my head.

"Harry," I begged and he walked me out, not looking back.

"Wait a minute," Emmett's voice rang out.

"Don't," I replied loudly, knowing that they would hear even if I whispered it. I felt someone standing behind me, and the room gasped. I knew one of them was standing behind me.

"Bella listen to me."

It was Edward. Harry put his arms around me protectively.

"Get away form her," he snarled.

"I need to talk to her. You have you listen," he directed the last part to me and I laughed. I whirled around the face him, full of anger and sadness. I knew Jasper could feel what was coming but I didn't care.

"You want me to listen? After what you did? What you said?" I took a step toward him and he stepped back.

The anger was getting the better of me but I couldn't control it. Harry tried to pull me out but I wouldn't have it.

He moved toward me again but I threw my hand out sending him flying into the back wall.

I stood breathing heavily as he stood up, with my hand still raised.

"Stay away from me. All of you. I can't deal with it now," I shot at them.

"But Bella-" I cut Alice off.

"I said NO!" I shouted. The windows shattered causing screams around the room. The candle flames flared up as I felt magic flow through me again. Harry grabbed me from behind.

"Calm down, we'll get you out of here. Don't kill anyone," he whispered pulling me out of the Hall. Everyone's eyes followed us as we went.

Once we reached the passageway and were out of sight, I broke down.

I collapsed into Harry's arms and cried.

"Well, at least your back to full power," Harry joked, causing me to laugh for a minute before falling apart again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's hair picture is on my profile page just to let you guys know. **

**Continue reading **

EPOV

Getting onto the platform was amazing. Walking through a wall, how do they do it?

"So many people," Emmett commented looking around the station. The people running around and the owls amused him.

We had been getting some weird looks from people but having it at every school, we were used to it and just ignored them.

"I haven't had one of them before," he said like a little kid staring at the owl.

Alice laughed distractedly. She was scanning the platform for Bella. I joined her.

"Come on," Esme pulled me out of my scanning and motioned to the front of the train. We had been told that there would be a private carriage for us on the train.

Alice growled suddenly. I turned to look at what had upset her.

"I'm fine Edward. I can only see bits and pieces though," she said turning to follow the rest of the family. I scanned the place one more time before joining them.

We had almost reached the door when a laugh made us all turn.

There she was.

Bella.

But she was different her hair and eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes were almost all green and her hair. She was still my Bella but different in appearance.

"What has she done to her hair?" Alice asked out loud, shocked. _She really is here_ she thought.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was different. Her movements, she wasn't the shy girl anymore but she kept her head slightly down. I watched as she turned to a red haired boy at her side and hit him on the arm laughing.

She had changed so much in the short time. She was still beautiful and I felt a pang of sadness has I watched her walk past us not even seeing us in the crowd.

_Bella's back_ a though hit me.

I turned to see who had noticed her walking and saw only one person watching her. The guy had blonde hair almost white and despite the talk around him, he watched her.

I wanted to run and hit him for looking at her like that, like he liked her. But he did I picked up. A lot.

"Edward the trains about to go," Carlisle said at my side. I nodded mutely and boarded. The rest of my family were sitting in the cabin already. I just sat and got lost in my thoughts of Bella.

Bella remained in my thoughts for the whole trip to, wherever we were.

When the train stopped, we got off quickly, wanting to beat the crowds and that fact that we had a meeting with the teachers before school started again.

We made our way to where the carriages were and they were drawn by huge winged animals.

"What the hell are they?" Emmett cried out jumping back a bit. No one answered but quickly followed Jasper lead into the carriages.

He had crept around them, leaving a wide margin with Alice behind him. Esme was curious and raised her hand as if to pat them when the thing moved away slightly. Carlisle gently pulled her into the carriage.

As soon as we were in and the door was closed, we began to move.

"If I see anymore weird stuff I think I'll run home to normal things," Emmett stated, breaking the silence. Rosalie just smiled and kissed him.

"Bella was on the train," Jasper said, bring up the subject that everyone want but couldn't mention. They were afraid of sending me back into the spiral of depression I had been in.

"I couldn't see her," Alice confessed. "I don't know what changed." Not seeing Bella worried Alice more than she would ever say out loud.

"I could feel her emotion," Jasper said, remembering the pain, sorrow and emptiness that he had felt.

"How do you know that those feelings were hers? She looked fine on the station," I said quietly. I was glad and saddened that she had continued her life but it was what I had wanted for her.

"I felt them on the station. They came from her," Jasper replied surely.

"But she seemed so happy. Is she acting?" Esme asked, concerned that her daughter was suffering.

"No. She is happy at the same time. Remember I don't know the reasons, just the emotions," Jasper said as Alice took his hand in hers.

We finished the rest of the journey in silence, each occupied with our own thoughts.

Reaching the castle was amazing. It looked older then anything I had ever seen and was huge. I couldn't image how many student it could hold.

We walked slowly up the staircase, taking in our surroundings.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

I looked up to see Professor McGonagal standing at the top of the stairs. We hurried up to stand in front of her. She smiled and motioned for us to follow her.

"I hope that the trip was pleasant," she said and she and Carlisle fell into conversation about the history of the castle.

I looked around the hallways and nearly fell over when one of the paintings waved at me. I kept silence waiting to see Emmett's reaction. He didn't' disappoint.

"What The Hell?" he shouted pointing at one of the paintings ahead of me. Alice's laugh rang through the hallway.

"I say, you're a loud fellow," the guy in the painting said to Emmett as I reached him.

"I'm going mad," Emmett said looking at me. Pointing at the painting, he shook his head.

"It just spoke to me," he said as Esme and Carlisle came back with the Professor to see what was wrong.

"All the painting move here," Professor McGanagal explained as she turned again. We were in a dead ended corridor I realised with a gargoyle at the end.

We were lead right up to and then the thing moved.

"Password?" it asked. We all jumped apart from the Professor.

"Unity," she said and the statue moved revealing a staircase.

She led the way up into a room with books on every wall and people standing and sitting.

"This is the staff," she told us gesturing to everyone in the room and then waved her hand toward us.

"This is the Cullen family."

"A pleasure," one of the said loudly. He was a big man, Slughorn he was introduced as.

Many other names were said but I didn't pay much attention.

"I'll keep this brief as we have to be back in the Hall shortly. We all know that the danger has not fully past for our students and the Cullen's will be here for a while to ensure the safety of the school and everyone in it.

"The staff will head back down to the Hall but if you wouldn't mind waiting until after dinner to be introduce," McGonagal said to us, we nodded.

"I'll show you a place to wait. Do you need anything?" she asked as we left the office after everyone else.

Walking back toward the Hall, the noise got louder as we approached. Everyone was entering and we were going the back way. I wouldn't see Bella until later.

The room she showed us was a classroom with many books. We each sat down and found a way to pass the time.

Alice was talking quietly to jasper in one corner while Rosalie and Emmett were tangled in another corner doing things I didn't want to hear let alone see in their thoughts.

Carlisle and Esme were going through the books while I was contented to try and find information about Bella from the limited minds I could read.

I didn't get much and was pulled out of my concentration by Esme's hand on my shoulder.

"Time to go," she said softly leading toward the door where on of the teachers was waiting for us.

They lead us into a huge hall with four long tables with hundreds of students around them.

"The Cullen family were old friend's of Professor Dumbledore's and will be here for a while," she finished the end of her speech.

I glanced at Jasper to see how he was doing with all these people in one room. Alice was holding his hand.

I looked around the Hall trying to see Bella in the group. I saw the boy she had been with on the station but I didn't see her face.

"Come on, lets get out of here. They don't matter," a voice murmured.

"Please get me out of here." It was her. It was Bella's voice.

I tried to figure out where she was but I didn't need to. A boy stood up and pulled her up too.

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall's voice called out, noticing the two standing. Everyone's eyes turned to them.

"I need to get her out of here," he called with no explanation as to why. Was she sick? What was wrong?

Bella had been hidden by her hair but she moved it to look at us. My heart broke when I noticed her eyes were filled with tears. Not of happiness.

"Bella," Alice cried out. Bella shook her head at her.

"Harry," I herd her whisper as the boy began to walk her out with out looking back.

"Wait a minute," Emmett's voice rang out.

"Don't," Bella replied loudly. I had to see her, I ran to her side.

The room gasped when I disappeared from the front of the room to beside Bella in a blink of an eye

"Bella listen to me.," I begged. She needed to hear the truth, not the lies I had told her.

The boy, Harry, put his arms around her protectively.

"Get away form her," he snarled at me.

"I need to talk to her. You have you listen," I spat at him but directed the last part to Bella. To my surprised she laughed. Not a nice one either.

She whirled around to face me, with eyes full of anger and sadness. Jasper was being affected by her emotions, badly. Not good.

"You want me to listen? After what you did? What you said?" she spat at me, taking a step toward me. I stepped back from the anger I saw in her.

Harry tried to pull her out of the room but she put up a fight.

I tried to move toward her again to get her to listen. She threw her hand out sending me flying into the back wall.

I was surprise to say the least. I stood up and she hadn't moved. Arm still held in front of her.

"Stay away from me. All of you. I can't deal with it now," she shot at us.

"But Bella-" Alice started but Bella stopped her.

"I said NO!" she shouted. The windows shattered causing screams around the room. The candle flames fared up around us. Harry grabbed her again from behind.

"Calm down, we'll get you out of here. Don't kill anyone," he whispered pulling her out of the Hall.

I wanted to stop them but Carlisle warned me against it.

What had I done? The girl I loved now hated me and the family that loved. Could I fix the mistake I had made?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all,**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback to the story.**

**I've had a few say that Bella should be with Draco – so we'll see….**

**And to 'len' – this story actually started while I was watching a Charmed episode, with Wyatt and all his powers, so Bella just became all-powerful and she needed to be in Forks for a while so, I had her on the run. Just the way it went really.**

**Keep going with the feed back and I'll keep trying to get the chapters out until I think its done. **

**Anyway, carrying on…..**

BPOV

Well, if I had been worried about the rumours to my disappearance, I didn't need to now.

Talk had started about my anger at the feast. People were saying that the pregnancy rumour was true and that Edward was the father. That and other completely ridiculous ideas began to circle the school. The idea that they were long lost family, they had a part of killing my parents years ago and others that I didn't even understand.

But Harry was right, I was back up to full magic again. My wand was now back in its place on my arm and with class beginning I could focus on that and nothing else.

At least, that's what I told myself.

The Cullen's were everywhere it seemed. The patrolled the grounds at night and walked around the school during the day.

It wasn't until a few days after the feast and classes began that I found out why they seemed to be everywhere. McGonagall had told them of the Death Eaters desire to have me dead, and they had taken upon themselves to protect me. Or drive me crazy.

"Is she mad?" I asked at lunch when I found out. Apparently Professor McGonagall had explained to Harry the situation.

"I can't have they follow me all day," I said pushing food around my plate.

"All the teachers think it's a good idea. Just for a while," Harry added hastily as my face darkened.

I pushed my plate away, appetite completely gone. I took a sip of pumpkin juice as I watched them walk into the Hall.

No one really knew what they were exactly, only that they were gorgeous. I had heard a number of girls talking about it in the corridors. The guys didn't say much but they all watched Rosalie walk in, mouths hanging open.

I groaned.

"Could we have some girl time?" Ginny asked suddenly, surprising everyone. After giving a scary look, Harry and Ron just nodded and muttered something about homework and left. No one got on Ginny's bad side.

"We need to talk to you," Hermione said once they were out of earshot. I laughed slightly.

"I got that once the boys left," I replied glancing at Edward and Alice's glare at Harry's back. He had been doing a great job of making sure they didn't bother me or get anywhere near me. I was thankful.

I wasn't fully ready for a confrontation with them, yet.

"What about?" I asked reaching for my cup again.

"The Cullen's," Ginny said bluntly. My cup paused on its way to my mouth. I saw Edward, Emmett and Alice look over out of the corner of my eye.

"Probably should do it somewhere else as they can hear you," I said motioning with my head to the turned heads.

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care where you answer but I want to ask you a question," she said getting ready to stand and leave.

"Go ahead," I encouraged. I was curious, Ginny wasn't normally cryptic.

"Think about the answer but I want one. Are you still in love with Edward?" she asked and then turned and walked away. I froze.

I sat in silence with Hermione while I saw Edward freeze too.

"You guys could have done it a little better than that," I said to her once I had found my voice.

"I wanted to do it privately but she wanted to give you time to answer," she replied apologetically.

"So she asked me in front of them?" I spat out. I was put on the spot. My temper fired up a bit.

That was a question I knew the answer to and by the looks of Alice's smile, she did to. Edward, thank Merlin, just looked confused, probably Alice's thoughts.

I never stopped loving him but that wasn't the problem.

"I need to think," I told Hermione and stood up. I glanced at Alice too when I said that I'd talk to her later.

I wouldn't be able to escape Alice forever, but I could try. My bubbly best friend and almost sister would find me no matter where I hid.

I left the table and made my way to the door only to face to face with Draco.

Another reunion I had been avoiding.

"You've been avoiding me," he said, I nearly laughed at how his statement and my thoughts were that close. I just nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Is there anything to say?" I asked back. He smiled slightly; it was something I always did with him.

"Lots," he replied. I sighed.

"Meet me in the library. I'll be there soon," I said turning toward the tower.

"How do I know you will?"

"I promise," I called out over my shoulder.

I made it half way to the tower when I felt someone behind me.

I turned to see Alice standing there, smiling broadly.

"I'm not telling him the answer," I said immediately. Her face feel slightly and I looked down.

"He loves you," she said quietly. I looked up at her. She looked so serious, I almost believed her.

"_**Your not good for me."**_

"_**I don't want you to come with me." **_

His voice flashed through me. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the feelings and memories.

"That's not what he told me," I said distantly. This wasn't a topic I liked.

"Damn it Bella," she cried loudly, walking toward me. "Shut him out for now but don't do this to me. Forget what he said."

She had reached me and pulled me in for a hug. I froze.

"I love you," she whispered. My arms wrapped around her, not caring as she hugged my tighter.

"I missed you so much but I can't open myself so easily anymore," I confessed to her. Silent tears falling slowly down my cheeks.

"You've got to meet someone," she said after a minute of us just standing there, wiping away my tears.

I nodded glad to have Alice back. I knew she would tell the others of this meeting.

I turned to make my way to the library and began to walk away when Alice called me back.

"What did he say to you that day?" she asked, looking confused. I didn't want to explain and dig up those memories again. Explaining once had been bad enough.

"You should ask him. I won't lie, it hurt. I want to let you all in again but I don't know if I can. I hope he tells you the truth," I said waving slightly and continuing to the library.

I reached the library and found Draco toward the back. He was reading a book and didn't notice me arrive until I sat down in front of him. He looked up surprised but smile when he saw it was me.

"Thanks for coming," he said closing his book. I leant back in my chair.

"Was going to happen sooner or later," I said looking at the books around us on the shelf.

We sat in a silence that I refused to break. He had wanted me here.

"Talk to me," he begged at last.

"About what? This ended because you lied to me about that," I shot at him pointing to his arm where I knew the Dark Mark was concealed.

"I have nothing to say," I said firmly. He looked down.

"We ended everything because I lied not because you stopped caring for me," he said softly. I now knew where he was going with this.

He hadn't stopped caring for me and wanted me back. Now that he was seen to be on the Light side, we wouldn't have to be a secret.

"It's true," I replied because it was. At the time I had left, I did still care about him.

"But not now. I stopped feeling like that about you after I left," I told him truthfully.

I met Edward and all thought of Draco flew out the window.

"What?" he was surprised at my answer.

"I'm sorry. I know you thought it would be easy but I just can't. I was hurt while I was away and don't know how I could let anyone in again," I said slowly, stopping and starting in some parts.

I looked down at the table, slightly nervous. Draco wasn't known for his temper.

"Its him isn't it? The guy you had the fight with on the first night," he said softly. I looked up to watch his face.

"That's complicated," I said looking away from him. My relationship with Edward made the history of Hogwarts look like a game of noughts and crosses.

"I'll fight. I know he hurt you," he said standing up abruptly. "But I'll fight for you. I know you have feelings for me still. You wouldn't have avoided me if you didn't," he said and walked out of the library before I could say another word.

My head fell into my hand. I didn't want him to fight for me. I wanted him to move on, while I tried to get over Edward.

"That didn't go the way you planed," a voice said making me jump and almost send a stunning spell out but I stopped when I saw Carlisle.

He was leaning against one of the sleeves that surrounded me looking at the titles. I sighed.

"I never thought of you as the eavesdropper of the family. I had Emmett in that role," I said as he sat in Draco's abandoned seat. Carlisle smiled at me.

"He had to learn somewhere," he replied and I laughed softly. I had been kicking out of here for being too loud before.

"Your right though. That wasn't what I expected," I acknowledged in reference to my previous conversation, my head falling into my hands again.

"What did you expect from a boy that's in love with you? For him to give up? Tell lies to have you let him go and be happy? To have a life that he believed healthier for you without him? He would have done it if he needed to."

"Are we still talking about Draco?" I inquired knowing that we weren't. This sounded like conversations with Edward.

Carlisle remained quiet. I sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time.

"He left Carlisle. I didn't tell him to but he did. Do you know what he told me?" I asked less harshly than the beginning of the sentence.

"He has said nothing of that day but I have an idea," Carlisle said sadly, looking away from me.

"Nothing?" I couldn't believe that none of them really knew what had happened and Edward's feelings.

"He hasn't said a lot since then," Carlisle confessed sighing. I could see the sadness in his eyes, the pain of a father.

"I don't understand," I admitted.

"Edward did what he felt he needed to. I don't know exactly what he told you that day, but I doubt it was true. He never wanted to leave."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him. I wasn't ready for a meeting with Edward and I think he could see that in my eyes. He studied me for a moment.

"None of us wanted to leave you. You completed our family. Even Rosalie misses you," he added at the end. I laughed.

"That is a change," I replied.

"Give Edward some time. Let him talk. We're planning on talking to him tonight to understand what he said to you."

"Better make sure someone holds Alice," I said standing up. I had a class to get ready for. Carlisle gave me a puzzled expression.

"He said things that she wont like," I told him grabbing my bag but paused before I left.

"I know you heard the question that Ginny asked me about Edward. I do. I can try to forgive but I can't forget. I want you all back in my life but I'm scared," I told him. And I was, for me and for them.

"Your in my world where things are not as easy. There are things here that can kill, even you. Promise me you'll be careful," I asked him. He was confused but promised me that he would.

I hugged him before I left for class.

I wondered briefly before class if Edward would escape Alice's anger, along with the rest of them. Or of they would even be angry with him.

Luckily Potions captured my attention.


	7. Sorry AN

**Okay, I'm back – sort of.**

**I have the next few chapters planned but I need your help. Should I have Bella end up with Edward or Draco?**

**Please help me!**

**I have put up a poll on my profile (I hope) for you to give me your opinion.**

**Please do it soon as I'm only going to leave it up for a week or so, so that I can give you guys the next chapter.**

**Thanks guys**

**xxoo**


	8. Chapter 7

**So, poll closed and I'm sorry for the Draco lovers but Edward won. It was close but I want to give you the next chapter, so I'm not waiting anymore.**

**Enjoy – I know it's taken a while**

BPOV

"I hate potions," Harry complained as we walked out of the dungeons. I smiled. Slughorn still fussed over Harry about every little thing, his little celebrity.

"It makes for an interesting class," I said casually as we walked. Harry scowled at me but said nothing.

"I'm can't wait for lunch," Ron exclaimed catching up with us, walking quickly. "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry Ronald," Hermione said taking his hand. He smiled at her, they were too sweet sometimes for me.

"Why can't Slughorn just let me work in peace? I nearly messed up twice," Harry complained as we walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

I noticed that the Cullen's were already seated toward the front of the Hufflepuff table. They were all leaning in having some kind of private conversation that a few girls tried to interrupt but Rosalie shot the scariest looks you could image and they ran.

Alice smiled up at me when she saw me walk in, I smiled and continued to listen to Harry complain. I was a good sister.

Once we were seated, Ron dug in while the rest of us took an unhurried pace getting our food.

I caught Draco's eye at one point but looked away quickly. My year was beginning to gain drama by the day; two exes with a confession that one wanted me back and another with the assurance from family members.

I couldn't handle this. A quiet year was what I wanted.

"YOU SAID WHAT?"

I jumped in my seat, nearly falling off but caught myself just in time while Harry pulled his wand out. Ron had spilt pumpkin juice everywhere and Hermione was coughing having swallowed her food wrong. All around the Hall, people were in the same boat. The scream had surprised everyone.

I put my hand over my heart and looked to the source of the noise.

Alice was standing at her table, staring at Edward with a murderous look on her face. The rest of the Cullen faces ranged from disbelief, anger, shock and Edward's grief.

He was explaining I realised.

"THAT WAS WHAT YOU SAID?" Alice looked ready to kill Edward and Jasper's hand on her arm was doing nothing.

I stood up to go and clam her down or get her out of the Hall.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, now that she could breathe again. I shook my head and walked quickly around to Alice.

"I didn't know what would happen," Edward was saying and Alice opened her month to yell at him some more when I grabbed her hand. She looked at me surprised.

"Alice you have to calm down. People talk and they don't know what you are. Let's keep that on the low," I whispered to her.

"Is what he said true?" Esme asked me sadly.

"I don't know what he said so I can't answer," I said honestly. Emmett was staring at Edward, looking like he might throw him out of the Hall. I glanced around and saw everybody's eyes on us.

"You have to calm down or finish this fight outside," I whispered.

"He said that he told you he didn't love you and left you with nothing else," Rosalie said softly, surprising me.

I said nothing, but my silence spoke a thousand words. They knew it was true.

"How could you do that to her?" Alice hissed.

"Son, that may not have been the best thing to do," Carlisle said diplomatically.

"You think?" Emmett shot at Edward but responded to Carlisle.

"Edward," Esme said softly but her voice conveyed disappointment and sadness.

Jasper stayed silent, probably trying to calm them down.

It wasn't working let me tell you that.

"Could you guys maybe continue this where there aren't so many ears?" I asked, aware that everyone was still staring.

Emmett stood up. "I got nothing else to hear," he spat.

"Emmett," I shot at him. He looked surprised.

"You're a family. Listen to each other. I shouldn't come between you. Work this out. Don't let the sun set on your anger. For me," I added when I saw that he wasn't listening.

"For me?" I begged.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Carlisle said standing too. They each stood and began walking out of the Hall. I held onto Alice.

"Don't kill him Alice," I said half joking and half serious.

"I'll try," she said as she followed her family out of the Hall taking Jasper's hand as she reached him.

I sighed as I made my way to my seat. The Hall had gone back to the loud noise of many conversations but my group were still silent.

"What was that?" Ron asked once I sat down. Harry looked confused as well.

"I know Alice. She would have continued to yell at him in front of everyone," I reasoned moving food around my plate. My appetite was suddenly gone.

"He dissevered it," Harry said harshly, I looked at him.

I didn't know whether I thought he did or not. Apart of me was yelling at me to tell Harry off for talking about him like that but another part was saying that Harry was right.

I rubbed my temples as the two voices battled in my head.

"I'm going to get some air," I said standing. I gave them no other explanation and walked out of the Hall.

I followed the path to Hagrid's but didn't get much further once outside.

I saw the Cullen's, some standing, some sitting, on the lawn in front of the school.

"I don't understand you Edward. You told her a lie. Why?" Alice shot at Edward. She still looked pissed off and Edward was…

Well, he looked plain depressed. My heart broke a little for him.

"She wouldn't have let go," he replied not taking his eyes off the ground in front of him. Alice gave a frustrated scream.

"Our family hasn't been the same since Edward," Rosalie said softly to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"What should I have done?" Edward asked, rounding on them. "Stayed and kept her in danger? Watched as she grew old and died?" he was pacing now.

"She wouldn't have grown old Edward," Alice said watching him with sad eyes. He turned to her and I could see his eyes were furious.

"I wouldn't have turned her regardless of what you saw," Edward spat at her. My own temper flared at how they were acting. They were a family but they were completely different to how I had seen them in Forks.

"She completed you and our family Edward," Esme said in a choked voice. "Look at us without her."

The whole family stopped and looked at each other. They stood in silence.

"You okay?"

I screamed.

I turned to see Draco standing behind me. I knew that the Cullen's would be watching me now. Damn it.

"I was," I said putting my hand over my heart again. Draco muttered an apology.

"You didn't eat anything at lunch," he stated, watching my face. I could feel Edward's glare in my back without turning around.

"Lost my appetite," I said simply.

"You can talk to me you know. You used to," Draco sighed, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Times change Draco," I said sadly.

"I'll fight and you know it. I'm not giving you up without a fight," he told me surely. I couldn't do this right now, in front of Edward who I doubted Draco had noticed.

"Look, I just need some air and space. Please," I said as I stepped away from him.

He nodded but moved closer to me again. He leant in and whispered in my ear. "I'm here."

He kissed my cheek and then was gone. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned to continue on my walk now that the Cullens knew I was here.

I looked at them briefly and kept walking until I ran into something solid. I began to fall when a pair of cold arms caught me. I knew it was Edward.

"Still clumsy. I like that a part of you is the same," he chuckled as I looked up.

"I'm not that clumsy anymore but I will fall over if I walk into something," I said sharply trying to walk around him.

"Hear me out," he begged, placing a hand on my arm, stopping me.

"You have to talk to your family before me," I told him.

"You're still the Bella I love," he said taking my face in his hands. I stepped back away from him.

"That's just it. I'm not," I said frowning. He had no idea who I was now, or again. Whatever.

"I'm not the fragile, human girl you knew. She doesn't exist anymore. She was an act," I said looking at each of them. They needed to know this.

"The Bella you knew and loved, the daughter, the sister, the friend, I'm sorry but she's not me anymore. The girl _you_ knew, was a lie. She's not real," I told them all. I could feel the tears forming.

"Bella don't say this," Carlisle said, holding a distressed Esme.

"I'm not clumsy, I don't blush at the drop of a hat, my birthday isn't it September, Charlie wasn't my father and I lied to you about the biggest part of my life" I said quickly as they all stood in silence.

"Some of it was true. Wuthing Heights is my favourite book, I did live in Arizona for a while, my personality was a bit same but I was basically a different person."

"I'm sorry for hurting you but you need to know. My feelings for you were not lies," I said looking back at Edward. He appeared to be frozen on the spot.

"I loved you and could have forgiven you for anything," I assured him. "But I'm not sure that this me can," I added sadly.

"I loved you all so much and still do. But it's not as simple anymore. You were killing me slowly Edward when you left and I can't go through it again," I said, tears falling freely now. I could see the pain in his eyes at my words.

"I have to be honest with you. I'm not worth you throwing away your family bond for. You did fine without me, just go back to it," I whispered, stepping around a frozen Edward.

I was a few meters away when his voice stopped me.

"What if I can't go back? What if I don't want 'fine'?" he asked me. "What if I want extraordinary?"

"No such thing," I whispered and turned again.

"Bella I love you," he shouted. I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh sure, that changes everything," I shouted back. "I'm a witch. This is my life, nothing you say can change it." I willed him to understand but of course he wouldn't.

"That boy will fight for you but so will I. I know you still love me," he said surely.

I glanced at Carlisle, he looked sheepish. I sighed and shook my head at him.

"Sorry Bella," he said sincerely.

"I'm not denying it but I need some space," I said and turned and walked away, ignoring the calls behind me.

I throw out and protection shield to stop them following me.

I found myself sitting at the Lake after a while. I just sat and watched the ripples from the wind. My hair blew around me and I pulled my cloak a bit tighter.

I played his words over and over in my head. First he didn't love me and now he did? Which one was the lie? How was I meant to trust him now? He left once and it nearly destroyed me, could I really go through it all again for the chance to be with him again?

**Thanks to everyone who voted. I can now continue with this story. **

**I do have a few ideas to play with, so please stick with me. **

**Thanks for your patience everyone**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8

Just the boys POV this time, I know its short but I just wanted to get into their heads.

I also noticed that I write Colin Creevey into the story but remembered that he died in the last Harry Potter book, so he has been changed to Dennis Creevey (Colin's little brother) for that chapter.

Or if you didn't notice – forget it

xoxo

Edward's POV

I haven't seen Bella at all this week after our meeting when I told her I still loved her. She has been avoiding my family and me.

I know this as when we see her in the corridor, she changes her path deliberately.

"I can't take this anymore," Alice complained one day while we were waiting for 'dinner'. We never ate but nobody seemed to notice.

Bella had been avoiding her too and she blamed me for that.

"I want to talk to her. Do you know how many corridors there are in this place? She keeps finding a way around seeing me," she said sadly watching Bella at the other table.

She looked so beautiful. The black robes that she wore contrasted with her pale skin and the red in her hair. Her laughter washed around me as the boy in front of her said something.

I sighed in frustration. I wanted to make her laugh and smile, but now she wouldn't look at me.

A gentle chime pulled my thoughts back to reality. Professor McGonagall was standing up and every conversation stopped.

"I hate to stop you when dinner is about to start but a short announcement. We are going to have a New Years Eve Ball this year. Ladies will be asking gentlemen to accompany them if they desire, not the other way around," Professor McGonagall called out.

Everyone got very excited.

"We are informing you of this event to allow you time to ask if you wish and get gowns as it will a black and white ball. Something to think about over the weekend," she continued.

Alice leant over toward me grinning.

"You've got time to get Bella to ask you before him," she said glaring at the end table. The blonde boy that we were referring to was staring at Bella who was talking to the red headed girl beside her.

I said nothing throughout dinner, just listened to the talk around me while I thought of ways to make everything up to Bella. Get her to see that she could trust me.

Three girls were going to try and ask me to the dance, while a few more were planning on Emmett and Jasper.

Six boys were hoping Rosalie would ask them to the Ball and the rest were talking about dresses and shoes.

"A theme I can work with," Bella said to her group. I know that eavesdropping wasn't polite but I needed to hear her voice.

"Black does look good on you," a female voice replied.

"What about me? Nothing goes with this red hair," another commented.

"Black Ginny, definitely," Bella said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You will look beautiful no matter what," a male voice stated. I resisted the urge to turn and find out who said it.

"Oh Harry you're sweet," one voice said which was followed by a kiss, I'm guessing by the sound.

"Well, it looks like you guys are set for dates," Bella said warmly. Laughter rang out.

"Yeah, now you have to decide which boy gets to be you date, considering you have two competing for you," a sly voice commented.

"Zip it Hermione," Bella said shortly. I listened harder to see if they would continue with the topic. They did.

"Well, it's true. Who will you ask? The perfect guy who you have been avoiding and still loves you or the boy that everyone still distrusts? Tough choice there," a sarcastic voice commented.

"I said zip it," Bella said again. I'm guessing that the girls were joking due to the smile I could hear in Bella's voice.

"But it's a good question Bella. Who will you ask?" a boys voice intervened. A sigh followed.

"I don't know," Bella said softly. I noticed that my whole family was now quiet and listening to Bella.

"I want to ask Edward but, something holds me back," she said honestly after a pause. I saw in Esme's mind that she had turned to look at us. Her face was sad.

"It could be that he's a lying bastard," a voice commented lightly. Bella didn't turned away.

I turned around to meet her eyes. She held my gaze for a moment then turned around with a faint blush to her cheeks.

I turned back too.

"I want to trust him but I don't know if I can," she continued.

I decided then and there, that I would show Bella that she could trust me. Even if I had to go to the ends of the earth to prove it to her.

Draco'sPOV

A Ball. Perfect.

If I could just talk to Bella, show her the fun we had together and remind her of what we had, I'm sure she would ask me.

No, I shouldn't force her. She should ask me if she wants. Don't think like my father.

I look over toward Bella and saw her turn to look at the Cullen's. I don't know how she can look at them after what they did to her. She can't be thinking of asking him, can she?

"Dracky- poo," I whiney voice called.

I cringed. Pansy.

"Yes Pansy?" I replied with an irritated tone, hoping she would get the message. She didn't.

She sat down right next to me, pushing Blaise out of the way.

"If I wear a white dress, you have to wear a black suit and shirt with a white tie," she said, running her hand up and down my arm.

"I could, if I was going with you. But I'm not," I told her shortly. She looked shocked.

"But-but Draco. We have to go together. Who else would ask you after the last two years?" she asked me smugly.

I said nothing but involuntarily glanced at Bella. Pansy followed my eyes.

"Oh Merlin no! Her?" she cried, smiling.

"No Draco. She won't ask you. And to prove how confident I am, I wont ask anyone else and I'll meet you in the Common Room on the night," she whispered, getting up and walking out of the Hall.

I just shook my head. Blaise moved back to his place.

"Think she'll ask you mate?" he asked quietly. I just shrugged in response.

"You know Pansy will do everything to make sure Bella doesn't ask you," he stated.

"I know. I don't even know if she'll think to ask me," I replied pushing my plate away form me. My appetite was gone.

"I'm heading back to the Common Room to do some homework. If Pansy asks, you don't know where I am," I said standing.

"I'll watch the Cullen's for you," Blaise told me. I smiled, he knew me to well.

I walked out of the Hall with one last look at Bella.

I wont force her to ask me but I can try to encourage. She loved me once, I know she still does.

I have to show her she can trust me. How the hell do I do that?

**I was just playing around with this. **

**If you like it – you do. And if you don't – you don't**

**xoxo**


End file.
